The invention relates to a method for regeneration of moist powder adsorption agents.
Powder adsorption agents have particle sizes of substantially less than 1 mm in diameter, and mostly less than 100 .mu.m in diameter; thereby, the agents are predominantly activated carbon, but can also be different commerical adsorption agents. Such adsorption agents are used, for example, in sewage treatment plants and preferably in so-called activated sludge basins, so as to enhance chemical processes occuring therein; but they also can be used in adsorption processes in an exclusively liquid phase. If necessary, the aforementioned adsorption agents may have a catalytic effect. In any case, such fine granulated adsorption agents are relatively expensive, so that efforts have been made to regenerate them for a reuse.